The invention relates generally to power delivery in electronic circuits and more particularly to power delivery systems for microprocessors and other integrated circuit (IC) devices.
Competition and consumer demand have continued the trends toward faster, higher performance electrical systems, particularly with regard to computer systems. As microprocessors and associated integrated circuits operate at higher speeds, the power requirements for these devices also tend to increase. The speed of the microprocessor is influenced by how fast the microprocessor's internal transistors can switch. Lowering the operating voltage enables faster switching and correspondingly higher speeds. However, as voltage is reduced, operating currents are increased to maintain power. Increasing current can result in more power drain or power losses.
Typically, current microprocessors operate at voltage levels of, for example, 3.3 volts, while future microprocessors are expected to operate at even lower voltages, for instance, voltages approaching 1.5 to 1.0 volts. These low voltages require even greater amounts of current to maintain power. The low voltage requirement of current microprocessors typically requires a localized power converter, such as a DC-to-DC converter, to reduce the voltage supplied to the microprocessor. Typically, the power converter is soldered to a motherboard or plugged into the motherboard via a connector. The lower voltage is then conducted through conductors or printed circuit traces on the motherboard to a connector of the component requiring the lower voltage, such as a microprocessor. Space on the motherboard is at a premium, and locating the power distribution path to the processor on the motherboard takes up space that could be used for other components.
In at least some applications, a power supply interface connector is provided on a top side of the circuit board. For both high speeds and space considerations, it is advantageous to make the interface connector as small as possible and with a very low profile. However, power application can become an issue. As processors become more and more powerful with more and more transistors, power requirements go up dramatically. Typical printed circuit board technologies are encountering at least two problems associated with the interface connectors. One being the ability to carry large amounts of current, and the other, being the ability to maintain a low inductance for signal integrity. With regard to power systems, high current transfer rates, or slew rates, can result in significant power losses if the inductance is too high.
A need exists for a power delivery system that has a high power capacity and low inductance interconnect which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks while conserving space on the motherboard.